


Because of You

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Roswell New Mexico Week 2019, rnmweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: I just discovered the Roswell New Mexico Week 2019 fic prompts on tumblr so I'll be completing them.Day 1: When We Were Young
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered the Roswell New Mexico Week 2019 fic prompts on tumblr so I'll be completing them.
> 
> Day 1: When We Were Young

“You know you never talk about it,” Liz said as she traced the unique symbol on Max’s back one morning in bed.

Max turned over to face her and smiled, “about what?”

“Your past, everything, where you got your tattoo and why.”

“Well,” he said casually, “you already know everything there is to know about me.”

“Not everything,” she said smiling, “you are still a mystery to me, Max Evans,” she said as she lightly placed kisses on his chest before making her way to his lips.

“Well then a little mystery is a good thing right?” he asked.

“I want to know you, Max, completely.”

Max gently moved a strand of Liz’s hair back. “Okay,” he said with another smile, “I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. Just let me make you breakfast first okay?”

Liz smiled and kissed him, “Deal.”

“So what do you want to know?” Max asked a little while later as he was standing over the stove while Liz was sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee.

“That tattoo and I’m not talking about the bull on your arm. I’m talking about the one on your back.”

“I got it when I was twenty one.”

“What does it mean?”

“Honestly I don’t know. It’s something that was just kind of there. I used to think it was just a doodle but I think it’s one of the few things that’s lodged in my memory somewhere, something of where we come from. Michael used to draw it a lot at the foster home. I didn’t remember it until my mom told me about that a few months back.”

Liz shook her head, “I forget you were in the system.”

“Yeah,” Max said preferring not to remember back then but this was Liz so he could tell her anything. “It was only for a few months.”

“But still. That must have been a bit scary.”

“I don’t know I guess. Everything we were experiencing, everything we were feeling was brand new to us. We had no emotion, we didn’t speak.”  
“Makes sense, sometimes trauma can trigger that sort of thing.”

“No it’s more than that. It’s like we didn’t know how. Not only was Roswell new to us but it was like English was too and like we didn’t know any other language to communicate. I think it’s one of the reasons Isobel and I are so connected. It’s more than a twin thing with us. We never needed to verbalize what the other was thinking because we already knew with Michael too I guess but it’s not as strong.”

“Why did your parents only take you and Isobel?”

“Michael was troubled, even back then. Our parents couldn’t handle it I guess. You remember when we first met?”

“Yeah I remember. We were eight.”

“Liz that was the first year I talked. I’d said a few words to my parents and to Isobel but you were the first person I ever really talked to. You were the first person that made me feel like I wasn’t alone.”

“That’s why you were so sad when I saw you. You were learning to speak but you probably also didn’t know who you were or where you came from. Max, I can’t imagine what those years must have been like for you.”

“They were easier because of you. Come here,” Max said taking her hand, “there’s something I want to show you. I don’t want you to think it’s creepy or anything.”

“Why would I think it’s creepy?”

Max lead Liz to one of his bookshelves. He reached up and grabbed the album he was looking for and then lead Liz to the couch. He gave her the album and she looked through it. Inside were what seemed like countless photos steaming from their childhood up until senior year.

“Max, this is us.” She looked at him, “you kept all of these?”

“Of course I did,” he said with a smile. He turned to one of the pages. “Here, remember this one?”

Liz smiled. “How could I not?”

“It was our first birthday. Isobel and I called it our Earth birthday. It was just some day on the calendar that was picked out for us because it’s the day we got adopted. I was so miserable that day. I didn’t know what a birthday was first off and second all I wanted was to be anywhere but there, to go…I don’t know.”

“Home?”

“Yeah, I guess, maybe but then you arrived and suddenly I didn’t feel like that anymore. I actually started enjoying myself.”

Liz silently looked through the rest of the album and when she finished she looked at Max.

“Not that I’m not grateful and it’s sweet that you have these but why are you showing them to me?”

“Well you wanted to know more about me. Liz, my life didn’t begin until you came into it. You’ve always been more than the love of my life, you’ve been my best friend too and both of those combined well it’s more than anything I’ve ever felt before, anything I should be allowed to feel.”

Liz smiled and reached for his hand. She placed it on her chest. “Feel that,” she said to him, “really feel it.” Max pressed his hand slightly harder till it glowed. Liz could feel herself rolling into his touch but she also didn’t want to lose control. She held his hand tighter and smiled. She then removed his hand, the glowing losing it’s light but she still held on to his hand. “I shouldn’t be allowed to feel that strongly either but I do. How is that even possible?”

“You’re asking an alien so I’m pretty sure you’re asking the wrong guy.”

Liz smiled and with her other hand placed it on his cheek, “god I love you, Max.”

“I love you too, Liz.”

They smiled at each other and then leaned in, their lips meeting. 

It would’ve lasted longer except for, “Can’t you guys stop for a little bit,” Isobel complained.

Max just shook his head and looked at his sister. “See this is why I asked for my key back.”

“Yeah still not happening.” Isobel noticed the album on the table. “Aw is that your Liz crush album, Max?”

“Wait you knew about this?”

“Of course I knew. What kind of sister would I have been had I not snuck into my brother’s room every now and then.”

“I am officially embarrassed,” Max said as Liz let out a small laugh.

“Well as fun as your sibling thing is right now,” said Liz as she and Max stood, “I have to get going.”

“Now?” Max said sadly.

“Yeah. You know I promised my dad I would help him at the café today.”

“I know. I just hate to see you go already.”

“Well you’ll come by later though right?”

“Promise.”

Liz smiled and kissed him.

“Bye, Isobel.”

“Bye,” she replied. Once Liz was gone Isobel looked at her brother.

“Don’t start.”

“I’m not starting anything,” Isobel said. 

“Don’t.”

Isobel just smiled and made herself comfortable in the house as she went to the kitchen and picked at a piece of toast that Max had left.


End file.
